My God, No! It Can't Be!
by yoh01
Summary: Staring at the ice cream that bastard, I mean Roxas offered, I once again reminisced that boy. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes from my childhood years… Um, blonde hair, blue eyes? Wait a minute… Don’t tell me! [NamineRoxas]


**Summary: **Staring at the ice cream that bastard, I mean Roxas offered, I once again reminisced that boy. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes from my childhood years… Um, blonde hair, blue eyes? Wait a minute… Don't tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-

I fought the urge of stabbing my seatmate with my pen as he continued on whining about random things. With all the noise, I couldn't pay attention to the teacher, which I _supposedly_ should do because I _have to _pass this subject. Compellingly keeping a straight face on, I looked at my blank notebook. Class was almost done and I still haven't written notes!

"Oh my God, this is boring, not to mention unentertaining. If only my seatmate was more… interesting, then I wouldn't—"

I heard his whining voice (which I soo furiously hate!). I inwardly rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my palm. It was no use! It was extra project for me! Hello, Grim Reaper. Hey, I never did like Spanish Class.

…

Especially with this bastard around.

But wait, if God loves me then maybe he'll pity me and give me enough time to write down notes that my teacher was babbling about. Maybe I can still make it on time! Maybe I wouldn't fail this class! Maybe…

_RIING!!_

Maybe God just plain hated me.

"Class dismissed! Study for the test next meeting."

Ugh. This day can't get any worse.

I grudgingly walked out of the classroom. I swear, someday, I'm gonna kill that inconsiderate jerk!

"Naminé!" I turned my gaze to see a friend of mine.

"Hayner!" I smiled warmly and neared him.

He flashed the goofy grin again and as if on cue…

"Roxas!"

My God, no.

The bastard approached us, a smirk upon his face. "Hey." He said, deliberately taunting me, enjoying the fact that I was so God damn pissed. "Hey… _Roxas_." I said his name bitterly.

"Um, maybe we should catch up with the others." Hayner suggested and stood between us. That would be a good idea… BECAUSE I COULD RIP HIS HEAD OFF _ANYTIME_!

Man, how I hated him. I was known for my patience and my calm behavior but with _him _around, I always acted… COMPLETELY INFURIATED. It was his fault… He was being a jerk.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, you guys have any plans?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

I glared at Roxas inwardly, making a vision about me triumphantly squashing him beneath my feet! MUWAHAHAHAHAA! But anyway, it wasn't the right time for any brutal thoughts so; I decided to be "nice" (even just a bit) to my archenemy.

"You have plans, _pal_? Like what?" I asked, a fake smile upon my face.

"I'm planning to test my incredibly perfected skills at the Skate Park." He proudly stated a grin. My smile slowly melted away, silence within us three people, we walked until we reached the Cafeteria's entrance.

And as Hayner swung the door open, I pointed a finger at my archenemy and laughed hardly. "I-incredibly… perfected… SKILLS?! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! You've got to be kidding me. I mean… H-how could you?! The biggest loser would ever… WAHAHAHAA! Oh, oh, my stomach hurts! HAHAHA! I c-can't breathe…" I continued to laugh my ass out, with him glaring at me defiantly.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement," he said when I finally got over my little mocking business. I wiped a tear that escaped from my eye, "hey, no problem. Next time, tell me more of your _crack jokes_."

Soon, we joined our other friends at the table. Particularly, Pence, Olette, and Kairi.

"Hey, guys." Kairi greeted and then quickly suggested. "Hey, maybe we could go to some place tomorrow?"

"Yes. Let's!" I answered, smiling widely. Kairi usually referred "some place" a great place! Even though I have no idea what it was… yet.

"I'll go." Roxas replied, a grin on his expression. I scowled at him; maybe this wasn't the best idea. "I thought you have plans." I said.

"Not really. I just said that in case you plan to invite me to somewhere boring."

I smiled at him warmly… Hah! I _still _got to keep up with my reputation. "Oh." I responded simply, much to his dismay. Ha-hah! Victory. In my mind, I stomped on him, shouting "Roxas sucks!" once in a while. Oh yeah… I am sooo good in visualizing.

-

I walked at the streets with a small smile, today, we were going to the some place I was not particular of, and I could _not _wait. I wonder if this would be a new one. I turned left, fifteen more blocks away, and then I'll be there. To… the meeting place! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Oy!"

I shivered up as I heard that voice. That incapable voice. I dared myself to twist my head, forcing my eyes to look at the source of voice. Sadly, I saw that familiar face. "Hey, Roxas." I said with a sigh.

"So, you're on your way to the meeting place now?" He asked.

I rolled my blue eyes. "Duh… I mean, yes." I spoke dryly. Seriously, he was asking the obvious? Pathetic.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to start a conversation. "So… Why aren't you riding that junk you always had?"

"Duh… Broken. Seriously, asking the obvious? Pathetic." He stated. O-kay… That was freaky. It was either we resemble each other really good, or he can read minds.

…

The second option seemed to be the most believable.

"Hn. Why is it broken?" I asked uninterestedly. Of course, he wasn't really _entertaining_. Hehe.

"Hey! Look! A cat!" He yelled cheerfully. Psh. Was he acting cute? If he was, he failed miserably.

But I knew this; he was deliberately avoiding the question. He was hiding something, I know it. Completely ignoring me after I _tried _to be nice? That wasn't funny!… And it was definitely un-cute!

I attempted to ask him once more about that broken skateboard he was talking about. And then unexpectedly, he gripped my wrist and with a smile, he cheered. "Look!" He pointed a finger at a stand, dragging me towards it.

My God, didn't he realize how this would affect what people would think about us?

Still, this scene was so… familiar.

Years ago, I had a friend, he was carefree but I knew he cared for me… a lot. We were the best of friends, and whenever possible, he always wanted me to have fun. (Though… DRAGGING ME TO ALMOST EVERYWHERE WAS PUSHING IT!!)

While I was stuck within my reverie, I failed to notice that Roxas made me sit on the bench as he approached a small stand. "Two of these, please." He said to the vendor.

Struggling to remember what my childhood friend looked like, everything was a blur (considering that I last saw him for about… oh, years ago.), the smudged figure in my head slowly cleared…

Blonde. And blue.

"Here." I heard.

Hey! I could remember the boy's voice now…

"Oi! I said, here!"

I slowly looked up and saw my companion. I've got to stop thinking in public.

Roxas's hand was outstretched, presenting the popsicle that he tended to give me, with his other hand chomping on one of his own. "It's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. If you don't want it, I'm eating it."

Staring at the ice cream that bastard, I mean Roxas offered, I once again reminisced that boy. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes from my childhood years… Um, blonde hair, blue eyes? Wait a minute… Don't tell me!

Okay, calm down, Naminé, there's a chance that it wasn't him. Calmly remember what your childhood friend's name.

"Um, Roxas?" I said, at the same time, taking the ice cream. "By any chance… We don't know each other when… when… um…"

"When _what_? Speak up, will 'ya?!"

"When… um, when we were younger?"

He blinked and stared at me weirdly. He opened his mouth to say…

-

**A/n: **Cliffy! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Cough, anyway, Sorry 'bout that. I'm really not good with this. And doing the whole thing in Naminé's point of view was kinda difficult. FORGIVE ME!! I'm just a beginner!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

I'm really sorry if it's a waste of time for you… But please, I would like to avoid reviews with, "you suck!" on them. _Please_.


End file.
